Word Angel
by IchiEmerald
Summary: saat kita lahir, kita telah memilih sesuatu yang digariskan takdir/Takdir yang tak pernah diketahui. dan berjuang untuk meraih yang terbaik?terkadang sesuatu bisa berubah?bukan takdir yang menentukan tapi kita sendir yang harus membuat pilihan/"Kalau begitu.. beranilah!"/ gak pandai buat summarry this is my first stoy.. please review. kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :)
1. Chapter 1

Aku terus berlari, dan berlalu diantara angin. Mengepakkan sayap malaikat yang tak terlihat. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak, selain kenangan korban. Melakukan setiap hal dengan taruhan nyawa. Jika berhasil kau hidup, jika gagal maka kau mati. Peperangan kasap mata yang tak pernah disadari oleh orang. Berkecimpung di dunia politik yang sangat kejam, kau mati atau hidup tak ada yang peduli, semua hanya demi keuntungan sendiri.

Terlahir di dunia yang keras dan penuh kepalsuan, membuat setiap langkah harus melibatkan kebohongan. Walaupun terkadang aku muak, tapi tak akan ada yang pernah peduli. Terkadang aku merasa tuhan tidak adil. _Persetan_ , dengan semuanya. Asalkan aku bias melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Tak akan ada yang pernah tau _, who I'm?._

Seorang anak kantor ternama yang bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, tak terduga _bukan?_ Bukannya kurang bersyukur, hanya saja semua untuk bersenang-senang. Jika saat di depan public aku adalah seorang yang manis, sopan serta ramah, maka lain lagi jika aku telah memegang senjata dan menjadi pembunuh sadis yang kejam dengan julukan _Red Evil_ yang selalu menjai buronan polisi.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, _Red_. Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu rencana ini!"

"Hn, kau tenang saja. Siapkan saja jumlah yang kau punya!"

"Tak perlu khawatir, 2 miliyar sudah didepan matamu!"

"Menyuruhku membunuh seorang saingan dihargai hanya 2 miliyar? Kau bercanda? Berikan aku 7 dan kau terjamin aman!"

"K-kau.. gila! Itu sangat banyak!"

"terserah, akan ku bocorkan rahasia-mu!"

"tunggu-.. aku akan berikan apa yang kau inginkan!"

####

Sosok itu lalu menghilang di gelap malam. Sebuah seringai terlukis indah pada bibir cantiknya. Sosok itu melompat dari satu atap kea tap yang lain, mencari pijakan tepat untuk menyerang mangsa. hawa malam membelai kulit halusnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Setiap hari persoalan yang diterimanya selalu sama. Tak ada yang menarik, itulah kata yang cocok. Meskipun telah melakukan banyak kejahatan, pada akhirnya ia akan tetap merasa bosan. menurutya, semua yang dilakuknnya kurang menantang. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Langkahnya terheti, ia merasakan aura gelap yang menarik sempat ia lewati. Dengan mengendapendap ia bersembunyi. memandangi dari jauh menemukan pemilik aura tersebut. Sampai matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri tegap sambil mengacungkan pistol. 'Sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu' batinnya.

"Ah, ternyata.. sepertinya aku harus menunda pembunuhanku dulu." ujarnya lirih. Dari atas pohon yang tinggi ini bisa melihat siapa orang yang akan mati tertembak. Seorang pejabat yang telah menyuruhya membunuh. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang pemuda asing dengan rambut raven berkibar dan kegelapan yang dipihaknya membbuat ia tak dapat melihat sosok tersebut. ia coba mengingat kembali seorang pemuda berambut raven, yang memiliki mata yang sangat gelap, tapi bisa seterang ini.

"Mungkinkah..."

#see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

"Mungkinkah…"

# # #

Sosok itu kembali menghilang dikegelapan. Bernaung dibawah gelapnya langit malam. Sosok dengan sayap tak berkepak. Rambut ravennya berkibar dengan gagahnya. Menambah kesempurna kegelapan malam di langit Tokyo.

Tanpa sosok tersebut sadari, sosok lain mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Sosok lain itu adalah Sang Red Evil. Cukup tertegun Sang Evil dengan sesuatu yang baru dilihatnya. Seringai manis terulas dibibirnya. 'Menarik…' batinnya.

Red Evil mendekati korban tersebut seraya bergumam 'malang nasibmu dasar tikus menjijikkan'. Setelah itu, ia pun pergi dengan meninggalkan sejumlah uang yang menjadi barang bukti kejahatan. Tentu saja dia tidak akan semudah itu membunuh orang yang menjadi targetnya. Membunuh orang bagaikan menjetikkan jari untuknya. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang lain mencegahnya untuk melakukannya. Dan dia yakin tidak akan pernah membunuh orang yang bersalah.

SAKURA PO'V

Tok tok tok

"Sakura _-sama,_ anda sudah ditunggu diruang pertemuan."

"Baiklah. Sebentar ya.."

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Entah kenapa di distrik kediamanku dan keluargaku tingga selalu ada orang yang ingin menemui. Konyolnya lagi aku harus selalu mengikuti pertemuan tersebut. Walaupun itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi dengan kedudukanku sebagai putri pewaris perusahaan terkenal sekaligus anak seorang perdana menteri.

Aku mulai merapikan riasanku, serasa sudah cukup aku bergegas menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang pertemuan. Sampainya diruangan, dapat kulihat semua tamu berjajar rapi. Beruntunglah aku diberikan otak yang cerdas, karena saat seperti ini semua orang menggunakan topeng palsunya walaupun sekedar memuji. Dengan sekali melihat aku bisa tau bagaimana karakter mereka. Inilah hal yang paling menyebalkaan saat kau mengetahui beribu-ribu kepalsuan.

Tak ada yang menarik dari pertemuan. Seperti biasanya, hanya melakukan jabat tangan, menyapa rekan bisnis dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu_menurutku. Karena merasa bosan, aku mencari tempat duduk di sudut ruangan. Yang jauh dari keramaian maupun kebisingan.

"Mau wine nona?" tawar seorang pelayan padaku,

"Ah, tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak bisa minum wine." Jawabku jujur.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa aku boleh melihat daftar tamu? Aku ingin tau siapa saja yang hadir."

"Tentu saja, permisi nona. Akan saya ambilkan terlebih dahulu." Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. 'Pelayan yang jujur' pikirku.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan itu kembali sambil membawakan buku tamu yang ku pesan. Ah, jangan heran kenapa ia menurutiku. Itu juga karena semua pelayan disini pasti mengenalku. Mengisi waktu luang dengan membantu para pelayan apalagi di dapur, bagi seorang putri aku rasa itu bukan masalah. Walaupun aku selalu dimarahi Otou-sanku.

Aku mulai mengamati buku tamu dengan beberapa nama tak asing tertera di barisan buku tersebut. 'Uchiha..' nama yang terdapat dalam kolom tamu special. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau, namun dibeberapa pertemuan sebelumnya mereka tak pernah hadir. 'Apa mereka hari ini hadir ?'.

Saat sedang asyiknya mengamati daftar tamu, seseorang duduk didepanku. Reflek aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati sahabatku Hinata tengah tersenyum manis padaku.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengagetanku Hinata-chan, hm?" Ujarku sambil menutup buku tamu yan kupegang.

"Ehehe.. aku berniat melakukannya. Tapi kau selalu tak terkejut."

"Tentu saja, cara mengangetkanmu itu yang konyol."

"Tapi kau pertama kali terkejut Sakura-chan!" timpalnya sambil tersenyum menyindir.

"Itu kan sudah lama, itu juga salahmu."

Obrolan kami diiringi canda tawa dan menyenangkan. Hinata adalah putri kedua keluarga Hyuga. Putri perusahaan ternama Hyuga dan adik dari pengusaha terkenal, Hyuga Neji, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Hinata sahabatku sedari kecil. Ia pribadi yang jujur dan menyenangkan. Namun, pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang pemalu. Tapi didepanku kita layaknya saudara. Kita bisa blak-blakan dan sharing tentang berbagai hal.

Ting ting ting….

Sontak kepalaku menoleh dan mencari sumber gelas tersebut berbunyi, begituun dengan Hinata. 'pasti pertemuan akan segera dimulai' gumam Hinata. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ada apa ya, tumben sekali?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin ini sebuah pertemuan resmi." Ujarku acuh. Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkahku. Aku tidak perduli pertemuan dengan siapa, hari ini aku hanya ingin lekas tidur dan mengusir semua orang bertopeng ini.

End Po'v

Seorang pemuda dengan balutas jas hitam dan dasi yang tertata rapi berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang terbilang cukup megah. 'Ini juga lebih megah rumahku' pikirnya. Langkah kakinya bagaikan sebuah hentakan alami yang mematikan sekaligus perintah mutlak.

Tampak tiga orang didepannya, yang diketahui merupakan keluarga dari pemuda tersebut. Semua tatatapan kagum tertuju layaknya sang raja telah tiba. Raja yang dapat diartikan dalam dunia bisnis, raja dunia militer, dan raja pengusaha yang bisa terbilang diberbagai sektor industri. Ya, mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha. Siapapun pasti mengetahuinya.

Gerbang keluarga Haruno terbuka lebar menyambut datangnya rekan skaligus pebisnis nomer satu di Jepang.

"Salam Tuan dan Nyonya, saya dan keluarga menyambut anda.!" Ujar kepala keluarga Haruno dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih. Ini istriku dan ini kedua putraku Itachi dan Sasuke." Jawab Tuan Uchiha terdengar tegas.

"Mari ikuti saya."

Kedua keluarga kini berada di lantai atas tempat paling khusus di sebuah kediaman Haruno. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika kedua keluarga itu menjalin hubungan baik.

"Hai Mebuki, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Uchiha Mikoto

"Tentu baik. Aku yakin kau sangat baik Mikoto :D." ujar Mebuki disertai tawa.

Kedua kepala keluarga pasti membicarakan tentang bisnis mereka. Begitupun dengan dua Uchiha, sang kakak Itachi dan adik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi

"Hn.. biasa saja!" jawab Sasuke acuh. Ia senantiasa memainkan Ipodnya tanpa memeperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Dasar adik keterlaluan. Aku dengar bibi Mabuki punya seorang putri, dimana dia?" gumam Itachi.

"Ah, Sakura kah? Maaf aku lupa memanggilnya. Ia biasanya bermain dengan Hinata." timpal Mebuki yang mendengar gumaman Itachi.

"Hinata? Apakah itu putri dari Hyuga Corp?" Sahut Itachi sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Ahaha.. iya, keduanya bersahabat baik. Sakura hanya akan menghadiri pertemuan seperti ini saat ada Hinata. Itupun ia tak pernah mengikutinya sampai selesai. Katanya memebosankan." Jelas Mebuki panjang lebar. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memberi anggukan kepala sebagai tanggapan.

"Benarkah? Taka da bedanya dengan Sasuke kalau begitu. Ia sama sekali tidak mau pergi ke pertemuan apapun. Hari ini saja aku harus memaksanya." Mikoto pun menimpali.

Keduanya larut dalam canda membicarakan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dibicarakan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung ataupun sekedar mendengar. Itachi menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku adiknya begitupun Fugaku yang mengamatinya sebagai ayah.

Itachi memperhatikan tingkah adiknya yang sedikit aneh. Nampak sedang menunggu sesuatu. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu saja ia mengetahui seluk beluk adiknya. Walaupun nampak datar, tapi sesungguhnya banyak yang difikirannya. Tak heran kalau Uchiha mendapat julukan genius.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berdiri didepan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke kota Tokyo. Pemandangan malam ala Tokyo.

'begitu ya.. munculnya lama sekali. Padahal aku sudah menantikanmu Red evil_' gumam Sasuke disertai seringai.

#Yosh.. update kilat lagi.

hehe... gomen-nee kalau kepanjangan... dan juga bahasanya yang masih amatiran.

Arigatoo Gozaimasu,

Mohon reviewnya ya...


End file.
